Memories of the Past
by mariefrost
Summary: Mercury survived the Lamagra ritual and is haunted by Deacon Frost and her memories New rating for some sexual situations
1. Default Chapter

Memories of the Past  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters though I wish I did.  
  
Be kind this is my first time posting my fic and it's a short one for now  
  
I may finish it if anyone likes it. I was inspired though it may be  
  
kind of weird please no flaming.  
  
Memories. She was haunted by them. No, to be more precise, she was haunted  
  
by him.His face, his piercing blue eyes still made her shiver thinking about them.  
  
"Mercury," his voice whispered in her ear. Spinning around her eyes widened with shock.   
  
"You're dead!"she whispered her whole mind going into shock. Her sire, her lover Deacon Frost   
  
was leaning against the wall smirking at her. "I'm a God remember baby?"  
  
he said and as she went towards him he vanished. "We will be together again soon,"  
  
she heard his voice in her head as he once more was gone. This kept happening more and more to her  
  
daily in fact. She began to think she was going to go insane. Ever since she managed to escape from  
  
the Temple of Eternal Night, which was no easy fact since Blade's bitch, Karen tried to mace her with  
  
garlic. Luckily the mace can was empty and she broke Karen's neck furiously. But she was too  
  
late to help Deacon. "Too late to save you," she said to herself sadly.  
  
She was a part of him as he was of her he sired her and loved her. Going to her desk drawer she pulled out  
  
a stake. "I will join you now," saying this she ended her life. As she died Deacon appeared to her once more.  
  
Smiling he pulled her close and kissed her as her soul joined with his. "I told you baby you would never be rid of me."  
  
Six months earlier:  
  
Mercury moaned in her sleep her now shoulder length platnum blond hair gently caressing her face as she  
  
tossed and turned. "Deacon", she cried out softly once more dreaming of him. His eyes pierced hers with a glance.  
  
"Soon," he whispered kissing her passionately. As she dreamed she suddenly felt someone was watching her. Mercury awoke quickly  
  
and turned on a light. Gasping she saw next to her a shape of a body as if someone was lying beside her  
  
. It had begun. She felt Deacon's presence surround her. Before her eyes he appeared beside her and grinned. "Deacon?"  
  
she asked softly. "Shh," he replied softly touching her lips. She felt him! "It can't be I saw you die!" she said still in shock.  
  
He got up his eyes going crimson. "My body is gone but baby I'm a God. Nothing can stop me now."  
  
Sorry its so short but thats all I have for now. 


	2. Memories of the Past chapter 2

Memories of the Past chapter 2  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Authors notes: This picks up right where I left off Deacon having told Mercury nothing can stop him. It will get better with time hopefully.  
  
Feedback: Yes please I would love to know what everyone thinks.  
  
Mercury, still in shock at seeing him, could say nothing. Deacon turned to her and grinned.  
  
"Now the fun begins," kissing her he once more vanished. She sat up suddenly more afraid than ever. Evading Blade was starting to take a toll on her and without Deacon she had been on her own for months.  
  
"He can't be back. I saw him die, he's gone," she said to herself trying to sound convincing. The link they shared was once more strong so she knew he had returned but not how or why. Getting out of bed she grabbed her black leather pants, silver mesh top. Putting them on she grabbed her heels and rushed out of the deserted wherehouse where she had been hiding since the Lamagra ritual went so horribly wrong.  
  
"I just need to feed," she whispered to herself. Carefully she moved towards a nearby park. She sat down to get her bearings when she heard a noise behind her. Turning quickly she saw no one. Looking down beside her she noticed a black rose. She picked it up shocked. "Only Deacon gave me black roses," she thought to herself. The scent haunted her and reminded her of happier times she shared with Deacon before he became Lamagra and battled Blade. "Always loved giving me black roses," she smiled remembering.  
  
The memories came flooding back.  
  
Flashback to: Deacon's penthouse the night before the Lamagra ceremony. Mercury is watching the rubber ducks floot by in the pool. She smiled. Deacon loved those ducks for some reason she never asked why. She climbed into the pool wearing absolutely nothing since she was alone. Suddenly she felt arms go around her waist before she had a chance to sit in the water. Deacon turned her to face him. He grins handing her a dozen black roses for, "My beautiful girl," he said soft kissing her.   
  
"Did you miss me?", he grinned nibbling her earlobe. She looked at him irritated, "Only if you're done fucking Blade's whore," he could tell how jealous she was. Smirking he goaded her, "She's not my type too uptight you know besides would I be here with you now?" He removed his clothes and made love to her in the pool. "Baby, tomorrow you and I will rule the world so enjoy this time while you can."  
  
That said he carried her into the main room covering them both up in a black velvet blanket. His favorite color was black. Softly she stroked his face as if memorizing every inch of him. Looking in her eyes he could see worry and fear. "You really are worried about me arent you?"he asked softly as if reading her mind. "Blade.." she started to say before he silenced her with a look. "Blade is fucked, he's going to be history." 


	3. Memories of the Past chapter 3

Memories of the Past chapter 3  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Authors notes: I wondered what would happen if Deacon, being the bloodgod, could jump into various peoples bodies. It makes Mercury's life more interesting and so she has to deal with this new concept.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Mercury smiled at the memory. Suddenly she tensed feeling someone watching her. Turning slowly she noticed a male figure leaning against a tree close to where she was sitting. Getting up she moved towards the figure wanting a quick meal. As she got closer the figure turned to face her.   
  
"Oh great another vampire wannabe," was her first thought as he said "Thinking about me beautiful?" he grinned staring at her. She gasped seeing he had Deacon's pale blue eyes. Except he wasnt Deacon just some tragic vampire/goth wannabe which annoyed her greatly. Without bothering to answer him she grabbed him and bit into his neck viciously draining his life away. Draining him dry she laughed soft.   
  
"Another goth Deacon would be furious seeing him", she said to herself laughing soft. She tossed the body deep into the woods of the park not caring if anyone found it.  
  
"That's my girl, and you are so right. I still hate wannabes," Deacon's voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"I miss you so much," she angrily wiped tears from her eyes. Just then she heard a voice behind her say, "I'm right here," in Deacon's voice. She turned seeing her victim staring back at her through crimson eyes that slowly went back to Deacon's pale blue shade. He grabbed her before she could run.  
  
"Calm down, lover this form is only temporary until I find a way of getting my true form back," he sighed looking over his form.  
  
"You always did have a taste for goths," he said frowning. The boy was wearing all black which Deacon admitted to himself he looked good in the only thing he couldnt take was the pancake makeup and fake fangs. Now those always irritated the hell out of him. Pulling Mercury close he kissed her passionately.   
  
"Next time baby try someone more to my liking," she laughed at his words only because he did look a bit ridiculous and she didnt want to scream and draw any attention to them. The only thing missing was his real body, the body she fell in love with. As if reading her mind he said, "Working on that babe. I know how much you miss it," he grinned evily and she blushed knowing he read her private thoughts of what exactly she missed. "For now in this form I can keep an eye on Blade and on you," he grinned walking away. Mercury hurried after him but as she did so Deacon deliberately vanished leaving her lost in the darkest part of the park.  
  
"Terrific", she thought remembering the last time this had happened to her. She had been human just getting off of work at the diner when she spotted Deacon walk by her. She found him interesting and for fun decided to see if she could follow him and find out where he lived. Little did she know he would change her life forever. 


	4. Memories of the Past Chapter 4

Memories of the Past chapter 4: Life Changes  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Authors notes: It is the night Deacon and Mercury first meet needless to say some interesting things are about to happen so in the next chapter I may have to change the rating to R. Wait and see.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Mercury had been following the handsome stranger for some time when he stopped suddenly and turned to face her. Looking around she realized her very careless and stupid mistake. She had followed him down a dark alley not paying attention to where she was going because she had been too focused on finding out where he was going. She looked into his pale blue eyes and tried to figure out a way to get out of this predicament. Walking towards her Deacon grinned.   
  
"Following me beautiful?" he asked stopping a few inches away from her. Her eyes widened. "No.. no just um wandering around," she replied trying her best not to sound nervous. Deacon laughed softly. "Sure I believe that," he signalled to Quinn who was standing in the corner. Deacon grabbed her arm tightly. Quinn approached and looked her over lustfully. "What are we going to do with her boss?" he asked hoping Deacon would let him have her. Grinning Deacon replied, "She can be my date for the party tonight." Quinn was disappointed he wanted her but Deacon was the boss. She tried to pull away but Deacon tightened his grip on her arm.  
  
He whispered into her ear, "I promise I wont bite too hard," to which she laughed and he felt her relax a bit as they walked into the hidden club. Her eyes widened at what she saw. First off she noticed how crowded it was the place was packed full of dancing bodies all in black. The decor was red and black velvet covered the sofas and chairs. Deacon led her to his private corner in the club the darkest place there was. Forcing her to sit he quickly pulled her into his lap as he sat down so she wouldnt be tempted to run away.  
  
"Enjoy the show because after it you are going to be mine," he softly sucked a spot on her neck marking where he planned to bite and feed from her later maybe even make her his new companion he hadnt decided yet. Mercury trembled as she watched all the people who mainly were wearing all black and she thought to her self, "I hope this isnt some sort of satanic cult," Deacon grinned catching her thoughts.  
  
"Wait and see baby," he said ordering her a drink to relax her hiding a drugged needle in his pocket while she was watching the dancers. "It will be a long night sweetheart so drink up", he said offering her the glass of red wine. He looked her over loving everything he saw. She had lovely green eyes, short blonde hair and was wearing tight white jeans and a tiny silver tank top.   
  
"What's your name gorgeous?" he asked very interested in her. He sipped his drink deciding he would definitely have her this night. She sipped her drink looking into his eyes she replied softly, "Mercury." Smiling he took her hand caressing it. "It suits you. I am Deacon Frost your handsome date for the rest of your life." She laughed at the arrogance.  
  
"Cocky much Deacon?" she asked loving the attention he was giving her. It made her feel wanted. Little did she know how wanted she was. "Only when it comes to something I want," he replied pulling her closer to him. Suddenly the music got faster and the crowd went wild dancing knowing what was to come Deacon kissed her passionately. She began to realize how serious he was and that he truly did want her.  
  
Next part will be up soon I promise. :) 


	5. Memories of the Past chapter 5

Memories of the Past chapter 5  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Author's notes: Warning this chapter has sexual situations. If it isn't something you want to see please don't read it. The rating is now changed to R for this chapter. This is the night Deacon turns Mercury.  
  
Feedback: Yes please do.  
  
Suddenly blood red drops fell from the club's sprinkler system causing a dramatic change in the dancers. Deacon growled his fangs showing. Mercury, seeing this was about to scream when suddenly Deacon brought out the drugged needle plunging it into her neck. As the drug took effect he picked her up carrying her to his private quarters upstairs. Hours later Mercury awoke slowly. Trying to move she found her hands were cuffed to the bedpost. She looked around realizing she was laying on a bed covered in black velvet and black rose petals. Her eyes fell on a figure staring at her from the corner. He moved forward and sat down beside her. She stared in fear at Deacon. He was wearing black pajama bottoms only. It was then she realized she had been dressed in a black sexy negligee. He grinned, "It looks better on you than your other outfit." Seeing the look in her eyes Deacon grinned slowly rubbing his hand up and down her legs. "You belong to me now baby," he leaned in and whispered in her ear slowly licking down her neck. She felt the tips of his fangs graze a tender spot on her neck and tensed.  
  
He pulled back and laughed soft, "You will beg me for my bite when I am done with you," saying this he stripped off his pants and climbed next to her. She trembled with fear for she knew what would come next.   
  
"What are you?" she asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him. He smiled caressing the hair off of her face as he slowly started lifting the negligee off of her body careful of the handcuffs on her wrists. "I am the man of your dreams," he slowly started kissing over her bare breasts. "Vampires dont exist," she moaned out trying to fight the urges he was creating by caressing her.  
  
"Oh but we do," he growled showing his sharp fangs. He slid her panties off as she tried to remain calm. He looked into her eyes. "You will grow to love me," he softly kissed her lips as he used his hands to gently spread her legs. Feeling no resistance from her he glided inside her. He loosened the cuffs so she could touch him if she so desired sensing she wouldnt try and escape. As if she could. He began thrusting harder into her making her cry out. He licked his growing fangs her moans arrousing him further. She tried to struggle seeing his fangs. He growled holding her arms down he softly started to nip at her neck making her shiver with pleasure. "Relax baby you might like it," he softly started to french her to relax her. He then began to lick her neck again causing her to close her eyes in anticipation. He suddenly bit in hard thrusting deeper inside her as he did so causing her to scream his name in pain and pleasure. Drinking her sweet blood Deacon decided he would turn her. Whether she liked it or not she was now his new companion and lover for all time. Taking what he needed he pulled out of her neck. Staying deep inside her he unchained her wrists cutting his chest he brought her to the wound forcing her to drink. 


	6. Memories of the Past chapter 6

Memories of the Past chapter 6: A New Life  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Authors notes: I made Deacon a little different for a bit he's fallen for Mercury. But don't worry he's still the vicious vampire we all love. In the next few chapters I will deal with how Mercury and Deacon's romance progresses before I go back to the present.  
  
Feedback: Oh yes please I love to know what everyone thinks.  
  
Mercury tried to fight him but he forced her to the wound until she finally swallowed his blood. Gently laying her down he very gently moved out of her body and lay down next to her.   
  
"Rest now baby," he said softly as he caressed her pale face. When he saw that she had finally fallen asleep he summoned Quinn. Covering their nakedness with a warm blankets he cuddled her protectively to him a first for him. Quinn walked in and seeing them he smirked figuring Deac had gotten lucky and killed the bitch. "You want me to get rid of her boss?" he asked.   
  
"No Quinn you moron if I wanted her dead I would have done it myself and gotten rid of the body. What I want you to do is find her some clothing. She is our new guest."  
  
Quinn couldn't believe his ears. Seeing the look Deacon growled.   
  
"She's mine. Anyone who dares to fuck with her," giving Quinn a look he continued, "I will personally kill." With that said Quinn rushed out to do as he was told. Calling down to one of his men Deacon ordered them to bring up three dozen black roses. She was very special to him and he didn't care who knew it. As the guard placed the roses on the table Deacon was preoccupied with her. Knowing she would be starving when she awoke he took a nice hot shower and dressed in his black leather pants and black silk shirt to go hunt so he could feed her.  
  
Waking up a few hours later Mercury softly groaned. She felt very weak and hungry. As she opened her eyes she saw the room was lit with red candles sitting next to the candles were the blackest roses she had ever seen. The candles helped her now sensitive eyes begin to adjust. Deacon was sitting in a chair across from her watching over her closely.   
  
"I feel your hunger," he said soft moving closer to her. She weakly sat up licking her slowly growing fangs. As he got close she began to feel pain from the changes. She hissed and tried to move away but he grabbed her pulling her nude body to him and sitting her on his lap. Tilting his neck he told her, "Drink and the pain will fade I promise," as he spoke he softly caressed her back to encourage her. Softly she began to lick his neck and bit in the pain slowly fading as she drank from him. He felt her pull away and the wound healed up. 


	7. Memories of the Past chapter 7

Memories of the Past chapter 7  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Authors notes: This is Mercury's first evening as a vampire and already she and Quinn hate each other. Deacon is of course his usual cocky self but I wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
Feedback: Of course I love feedback :)  
  
Deacon looked over his new creation. She was even more beautiful to him now that she was turned. Her normal hair color of reddish blonde turned to platinum a very sexy shade for her and her eyes went from green to a sexy dark blue just like his. He smiled as she licked his blood off of her lips. Leaning towards her he handed her a black rose.  
  
"Welcome to your new life baby," he said. "Get dressed and I will show you around." He gestured to the chair opposite her. He had Quinn place a variety of outfits on it for her to choose from. Slowly she got up from the bed and stretched. Deacon licked his fangs watching her sexy nude form as she walked slowly to the clothes. She picked out a pair of black leather pants and a tiny red silk top. She grinned hearing him growl softly as he wrapped his arms around her possessively.  
  
"Remember you belong to me baby so don't even think of trying to seduce anyone else in that outfit," he pulled her close kissing her. Taking her hand he led her to the main room. She laughed when she saw the cute yellow rubber ducks floating in the pool. Hearing her laugh he turned to look at what was so funny. "I like ducks," he leaned close, "Got a problem with that?" She grinned and licked his lips. "No problem at all baby," He grinned. Just then Quinn rushed in.  
  
"Deac, man Blade took out another one of your clubs!" he stopped seeing Mercury.  
  
With a lust filled look he asked, "Are you done with her yet boss?", he was secretly hoping Deacon would let him have a turn with her thinking she was just a sex toy for everyone to share. Deacon glared as did Mercury. "Not a chance moron," Mercury said moving closer to Deacon. "She's mine Quinn and only mine now go find out what the fuck happened at the club!" he snapped pissed that Blade yet again managed to find one of his hideouts.   
  
"How the fuck does he keep doing this?" Quinn paled not having an answer for him. Mercury stayed quiet wondering who Blade was and she felt angry because Quinn pissed off Deacon. She moved to Quinn and kicked him hard in the nuts. Howling with pain Quinn screamed, "Get her off me boss! The bitch is insane!" Deacon laughed highly amused. Quinn rushed out whimpering over his wounded nuts. Deacon grabbed her just as she was about to give chase.   
  
"Now, now baby behave and let him do his job." He loved how cutely possessive of him she was already. 


	8. Memories of the Past chapter 8

Memories of the Past chapter 8  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Authors Notes: I just put up a Deacon wallpaper on my computer so I am very inspired right now which is a good thing :). Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  
  
Feedback: Of course it is appreciated very much.  
  
Mercury licked her fangs. Deacon grinned sensing her restlessness he decided to take her out to hunt.  
  
"Come on baby, let's go," he said taking her hand and gently leading her outside.  
  
"Where are we going Deacon?", she asked soft still a bit shy around him. He softly caressed her face. "Most of the time you will be feeding from me, but I am going to teach you how to hunt in case you ever need to feed and can't get to me," Seeing the fear in her eyes he quickly added, "Which will be never since I will have you with me", she relaxed hearing. Following him they went into the seedier part of town, the warehouse district. Mercury's eyes widened. It was her first time ever in that area. She did hear rumors about it though, mostly about murders and rapes that went down. She was very frightened forgetting what she is now. Deacon felt her move closer to him and smiled.  
  
"Remember what you are. These mortals can't harm you now," he headed towards an even darker alley seeing his prey. Two young men were stalking a very frightened young woman. "Perfect", he thought quietly telling Mercury to stay back and watch until he summoned her. He advanced on them. Seeing an opening the young woman ran only to be caught by Deacon. He motioned for Mercury as the thugs, angered by his intrusion, approached. They pulled a gun on him demanding he give them the girl. He laughed not impressed. One thug grabbed Mercury as she got closer.   
  
"You take our bitch we will have fun fucking yours," the thug smirked rubbing against Mercury suggestively making her ill. Deacon, knocking the young girl unconcious so she couldn't escape growled.  
  
"Touch my woman and you're dead. Hell you are dead anyways," that said he flew at the thug holding the gun tearing out his throat. The thug holding Mercury had barely any time to scream as she sunk her fangs deeply into his neck. Dropping his dead body Mercury looked over at Deacon who was feeding off of the unconcious and soon to be dead female. He had grabbed the woman and was tearing open her throat. Mercury went to him. Finishing he looked at Mercury's blood covered face and grinned.  
  
"Fun isn't it baby?", he kissed her licking at the blood as she gently licked the blood on his face. Cleaning up the carnage they left the alley. She nuzzled him softly wanting him badly. He grinned and hurried them back home for some serious play time. 


	9. Memories of the Past chapter 9

Memories of the Past chapter 9  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Authors notes: More fun on Mercury's first night as a vampire. Decided to make Deacon a bit romantic but don't worry he is still evil as ever. Wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
Feedback: Of course :) it is always appreciated.  
  
The minute Deacon and Mercury got back Quinn was waiting for them with more bad news.  
  
"Boss, it's.." before he could finish Deacon hissed a warning at him. He didn't want Mercury being frightened on her first night among them. Pulling Quinn aside after telling Mercury to wait in their room he asked, "What's the problem this time?" he snarled already having an idea.  
  
"No, no let me guess", Deacon glared at Quinn.  
  
"Blade took out another one of my clubs, right?" annoyed Deacon wanted to rip Quinn's heart out. Quinn nervously answered, "Yes but boss we managed to injure him this time," Deacon looked to him. He looked very proud of himself. He had actually managed to stab Blade with Blade's own sword. Deacon grabbed a drink. "And how did you hurt him?" as they talked Mercury sat on his bed waiting wondering why she wasn't allowed to hear. Softly she touched the black roses Deacon had placed all over the room. She felt hungry again the young thug she drank from not close to being enough for her. She heard some yelling from downstairs and opened the door curious as to what happened now. Just as she opened the door she saw Quinn rush out to take care of Deacon's request to find and kill any of Blade's allies. She saw Deacon start to head upstairs and quietly shut the door again sitting back on the bed to wait. Deacon opened the door and found her quietly sitting there.   
  
"Hey baby," he said softly approaching her. She growled and he knew immediately that she still needed to feed. He grinned and pulled her close. His fangs grew and before she could react he bit into her neck. Hissing she retaliated biting in. As they fed from each other Deacon could feel she was still very frightened and worried. Her link to him was very strong now which pleased him. He wanted her to depend on him for everything no one else he was very possessive which she would find out soon enough. He pulled out of her neck feeling her fangs leave his neck at the same instant. He kissed her softly.  
  
"There is no need to be so afraid," he told her caressing her face. " I will help you adjust to your new family baby," she smiled at his words. Family was the one thing she never really had much of in her life. His kindness was very new to her. She feared him when he got angry with Quinn and he could tell teaching her would be very very pleasurable for them both. 


	10. Memories of the Past chapter 10

Memories of the Past chapter 10  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Author's notes: Warning there is a bit of a sexual situation in this chapter so if you are easily offended by it then please don't read. And I know Deacon isn't being like the movie version but hey I kind of like him this way besides he is still very hot :D.  
  
Feedback: Yes please let me know if I am making him too sappy. I hope not.  
  
Deacon walked to the picture window in the living room. Looking outside he could feel that soon he would own the whole world. Mercury quietly sat next to the reflecting pool playing with the cute rubber ducks floating by. Deacon turned and seeing her there he smiled. She made him happier than he had ever been in a long time. He just had to be careful not to show it or his enemies, namely Blade, would use it against him and that he would never allow no matter what. She was his only weakness. He watched as Mercury stripped off her clothes and climbed in the pool. He could barely supress a laugh as he heard her shriek, "Cold!," She turned at the sound of his laugh and grinned. Holding out her hand to him she asked, "Join me?", she stood there watching and waiting. He moved towards her slowly drinking in the site of her with his pale blue eyes. He slowly stripped off his black shirt and leather pants tossing them aside. Grabbing her hand he pulled her deeper into the pool. He flinched as the cold water hit his skin and she laughed.  
  
Growling he asked her, "Oh so you find me funny do you?", and for revenge he splashed her getting her completely drenched. She sputtered as the water ran down her face. She grinned. She never knew he could have such a playful side to him so she enjoyed it while it lasted. She had already noticed his moods could change from good to murderous in a split second. Pulling her onto his lap he kissed her passionately. Feeling his fangs grow she playfully licked them making him growl softly.  
  
"Tease," he whispered in her ear after the kiss ended. She grinned and swam to the far end of the pool sending a small troop of his rubber ducks at him as he came after her. Before she could move away he grabbed her legs pulling her back to him.   
  
"No escape for you baby," he murmered before gently gliding inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him moaning softly. Holding tight to him she hoped this moment would never end. She never felt more alive than now. Deacon growled forcing her to tilt her neck. He bit in hard making her scream and clutch him harder from the pain. Feeling it was hurting her too much he pulled out of her neck gently. He kissed her softly allowing her to lick the blood off of his lips. "You bring out the animal in me," he grinned loving how she felt. "You also taste great," he smiled evily as she blushed. Pushing her to the side of the pool Deacon thrust in deeper licking his marks on her neck making her shiver with pleasure. He growled as she returned the favor by biting hard into his neck and drinking deeply. 


	11. Memories of the Past chapter 11

Memories of the Past chapter 11  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Authors notes: This picks up right where I left off with Mercury and Deacon making love in the pool. Of course Quinn's timing as always is perfectly annoying to them both.   
  
Feedback: Love it so yes please  
  
As Mercury began to feed from Deacon at that same moment Quinn decided he needed to speak to Deacon immediately. Walking in he saw Mercury nude on top of an equally nude Deacon biting and feeding from him. He could only stare at her lovely body. He whistled at the sight unable to help himself. The shock caused Mercury to hiss pulling out of Deacon's neck she quickly moved to the deep end of the pool. Deacon sat up angry and wrapped a towel around his waist. Glaring he moved towards Quinn who realized what a huge mistake he had just made.  
  
"What the fuck is so important that you had to disturb us?" Quinn looked very nervous seeing the murderous looks Mercury shot his way.  
  
"Boss we have Blade cornered in the archives," hearing this Deacon swore angrily.   
  
"How in the hell did he find the archives let alone get in?", he moved really close to Quinn so close in fact he could feel Deacon's breath on his face. He stayed frozen in place to frightened to move.  
  
"Fuck it just take the son of a bitch alive. I need him alive," he repeated seeing the look on Quinn's face. Quinn couldn't hide the shock.   
  
"Boss this is our chance. We can destroy him right now," before he could continue Deacon grabbed him around the throat.  
  
"I fucking said alive!", he hissed tossing him across the room. Mercury quietly moved behind him and softly nuzzled his neck. He turned and wrapped a towel around them kissing her softly.   
  
"I have to take care of this baby," he said softly licking her lips his blood still on them. Quinn got up and dusted himself off waiting for instruction.   
  
"I want to come with you," she said glaring angrily at Quinn who just gulped and looked away. Getting the hint he walked out so they could dress. Deacon smiled.  
  
"Ok baby you can have your one and only glimpse of the soon to be dead Blade." They showered and she put on her leather pants and one of Deacon's black silk shirts since he had ruined her top in one of his rough moods. He had torn it to shreds in his hurry to get her naked. Coming out of the bathroom he looked her over.   
  
"That looks great on you," he told her while fixing his white silk shirt and his mussed up hair. He had on the leather pants she found so irresistable. Heading out he called for Quinn.  
  
"Get the car ready," Quinn rushed out to do as he was told. Mercury watched him go amused.  
  
"He is so eager to please you," she observed. Deacon smirked. "Everyone here wants to please me even you sweetness," he grinned at her cute frown.  
  
"Don't worry babe so far you are the only one that pleases me," he grinned at the sexual innuendo of his words. She grinned understanding what he meant. She relaxed for now knowing she was the only one he wanted to fuck. She also knew that if you didn't please Deacon you would meet a very painful and untimely demise. She secretly hoped Quinn would soon meet that end and that she could be there to watch. 


	12. Memories of the Past chapter 12

Memories of the Past chapter 12  
  
by mariefrost  
  
Authors notes: Well finally I have put Blade in here just for a bit and probably not quite the character everyone knows from the movie but hopefully you still like it anyways.  
  
Feedback: Please do. Flames no I just make smores out of them.  
  
As the car drove them to the archives Mercury glared at Quinn. Seeing her murderous stare Quinn complained, "Deac make your bitch stop staring at me." Deacon looked over at Mercury who gave him a cute what did I do look.  
  
"She makes you nervous? And your my head of security. That's just sad. Maybe I will give her your job." Deacon glared and Quinn gulped scared. "Sorry boss," he said then sat and glared at Mercury. They pulled up to the gate and got out.   
  
"Let's see what we have inside," Deacon grinned and took Mercury's hand. The first thing they saw was a huge blackened corpse. "Pearl," Quinn said angrily kicking the body. Glaring Deacon went in and found Blade stabbed to the wall with his own sword.   
  
"Finally something that makes my day." Mercury looked at Blade who was growling trying to get the sword out as well as the two silver stakes pinning him to the wall.  
  
"Is this him?" she asked. Blade snarled.  
  
"What is this Frost you need a woman to help you do your dirty work?", Deacon smirked at him. "How fucking pathetic of you Blade." Frost approached and viciously punched him in the face making his lip bleed.   
  
"You always did underestimate me Daywalker. But now I finally have the upper hand. We have your bitch Dr. Karen and now we have you," he grinned making Blade growl with anger over the loss of Whistler. Blade spit at him pissing Deacon off more. He took out a huge syringe and started filling it up with a powerful sedative enough to knock out ten horses. He grinned moving closer to Blade.  
  
"I am going to enjoy playing with you," forcing his neck to one side he jabbed him with the needle making Blade jerk with pain. He struggled furiously until finally the drug kicked in knocking him unconcious. Motioning to Quinn he said, "Get this fuck ready. Tonight he will make me a god," Mercury looked at Deacon. He saw her puzzled expression. Pulling her to him they left heading for the Temple of Eternal Night.  
  
Present Day:  
  
Mercury shook her head of the memories and looked around her. Finally spotting a way out of the forest she started heading home the memories of that night haunting her as she went. Deacon watched her from the shadows.   
  
"Soon baby I will have my body back and this time Blade will die," he swore his eyes glowing crimson. First he had to find a new body the current one he was using was starting to die on him his power killing the pathetic human form. He walked back into the darkness to search out a new victim he could take over after making sure Mercury got home safely. Sunrise was in a few minutes but he no longer had to worry about that he had all the time in the world to find a way back to his old self. Mercury in the meantime crawled into bed exhausted. Her dreams were filled with Deacon as he knew they would be. 


End file.
